


Burnt Remains

by exomacist



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Platonic Relationships, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exomacist/pseuds/exomacist
Summary: Kyungsoo revisits an unhealed wound.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Everything that's italicized are flashbacks. 
> 
> So this is my first time posting something I've written. I felt like writing and I kind of like how this turned out so here you go! Also I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I checked over it twice but it is still possible I missed some stuff.

Kyungsoo’s hands are shaking as he approaches the charred and burnt house. It’s barely standing and it slightly sways every time the wind becomes a bit too fierce. He clutches the strap of his bag as he slowly walks up the wooden steps of the now abandoned house. The steps creak under Kyungsoo’s weight and it only makes him walk faster. Once he’s finally in front of the door he stops and lets out a deep breath. Firmly grasping the door knob he twists the cold metal and pushes forward, cringing as the door opens with a loud creak. A chill runs down his spine as he takes in the scenery before him. The inside of the house looks just as bad as the outside. Everything is ash covered or burnt. The once beautiful picture of the family who lived here are now grey and fading. Kyungsoo takes a few more seconds to look around before he ventures upstairs.

 

It takes the young male a while to get to his set destination, the last room down the hallway to the right of the stare case. He had to stop more than once to make sure the floor could still hold his weight. Kyungsoo lets out a shaky sigh as he enters the bedroom. The moment he lays eyes on the room before him a choked sob leaves his lips. The room looks better than the others in the house. The room, although brunt, still holds many items that once showed signs of life. A charred guitar next to a once working electric keyboard sat to the left of the room. Next to the keyboard was a desk covered in burnt papers and as Kyungsoo walked over and picked up one of the papers he could faintly make out what it was. It was a piece of lined paper with lyrics scribbled onto it. Most of the papers held lyrics on them and Kyungsoo had to turn away to stop himself from crying.

 

To the right of the room was a bed pressed up against the wall covered in old blankets and burnt clothes littered the floor. Kyungsoo rubs his hands over his face as he lets out a heavy sigh. “You never did keep your room clean...” he murmurs as he approaches the bed. Carefully he sits down on it and looks around at the room, a room he’s very familiar with. Kyungsoo’s gaze falls onto the nightstand, specifically to a picture sitting on top of the wood and this time Kyungsoo can’t hold back the tears. With a loud hiccup and shaking hands Kyungsoo reaches forward and picks up a burnt picture frame. Wiping away the ash covered glass he looks down at the photo and cries harder. It’s a picture of him and his best friend Chanyeol back during graduation day in high school. The picture was taken three days before the incident that left Chanyeol’s house the way it is now.

 

-

 

_Chanyeol had just finished packing his last box. “Yes Soo, I know.” He says with a soft laugh. “I won’t forget to pick you up tomorrow.” Kyungsoo who’s on the other line rolls his eyes. “That’s what you said when we made plans to go to the mall. You forgot to get me and had to drive all the way back to my house and then back to the mall.” Chanyeol laughs as he recalls the memory. “Relax Kyungsoo, tomorrow we leave for college. How could I forget to take my best friend with me? I’m not that big of an asshole.” Kyungsoo’s laugh echoes into the receiver making Chanyeol smile. “Yeah sure, whatever.  Hey I’ve got to go. I still need to finish packing and get enough sleep so I can make sure you don’t crash the car tomorrow because we both know you aren’t going to bed anytime soon.”_

_Chanyeol rolls his eyes even though Kyungsoo can’t see him. “Just so you know I rolled my eyes.” Chanyeol puts Kyungsoo on speaker  and sets his phone on his bed. Walking over to his dresser he pulls out some basketball shorts and a plain t-shirt to sleep in. Pulling his jeans off he slips into the soft shorts as Kyungsoo starts talking again. “Don’t roll your eyes at me. We both know you’ll say you’ll go to bed but you actually end up staying up all night on your phone.” Kyungsoo states and Chanyeol can practically hear the smirk in his tone. “You’re so mean to me Soo.” Chanyeol laughs as he pulls his shirt over his head._

_“Oh yeah, I’m the worst.” He responds sarcastically. Chanyeol shakes his head with a smile as his picks up his phone, taking Kyungsoo off speaker mode. “You totally are. I’m going to hang up now, my phones about to die and you need your beauty sleep.” Chanyeol pulls back the covers on his bed and slips under his blankets, sinking into the mattress. “Oh shut up. Goodnight Chanyeol.” Chanyeol smiles. “Night Soo.” Chanyeol hangs up the phone and plugs his charger in. Letting out a soft content sigh he rolls over and lets the wave of sleep crash over him._

 

_Kyungsoo and Chanyeol had no idea that was their last time talking to each other._

 

_-_

 

Kyungsoo sits on the bed, clutching the picture in his shaking hands as he sobs, memories of that night flooding into his head. He recalls being woken up at four in the morning by his mother.

 

_“Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo wake up.” His mother says trying to rouse him awake by shaking his shoulder. After a few moments the shaking finally works. “W-What?” Kyungsoo yawns out as he rubs sleep out of his eyes. Slowly the newly graduated student sits up and opens his eyes a little more. It’s when he looks up at his mother that he realizes something is wrong. “Mom, what’s wrong?” As he stares up at her his eyes adjust to the darkness of the room and he finally notices his mother’s red and puffy eyes. “M-Mom?” Kyungsoo stutters, now wide awake._

_“There was an accident at the Park’s…” Kyungsoo tenses immediately. “A fire started on the property, upstairs in Mr. Park’s office. It spread a-and the fire blocked the stairwell..” Kyungsoo’s eyes widen and he begins shaking his head. His mother starts crying again and she holds Kyungsoo’s hands in hers. “They didn’t make it.” She whispers out. Kyungsoo stares at his mother with wide eyes and it only takes a second for him to react to what him mother just said. He starts sobbing, big fat tears rolling down his cheeks. His mother pulls him close and holds her son as the two of them mourn the loss of their closest friends. “T-That can’t be true! Chanyeol isn’t – he isn’t dead!” Kyungsoo cries, refusing to believe that his best friend is dead._

 

_Kyungsoo wasn’t the same after that night._

The accident happened three years ago and the hole in Kyungsoo’s heart is still empty with the loss of Chanyeol.  He looks down at the picture frame, down at Chanyeol’s smiling face and tears land on the glass. “I miss you..” He soft murmurs as he wipes away his tears. Kyungsoo stands up and walks to the door of Chanyeol’s room, picture frame still in hand. He scans the room one last time, remembering all the good times they had in this room. The time Chanyeol tried to teach him how to play the guitar, the time Chanyeol comforted Kyungsoo when the latter found out that his parent’s were getting a divorce, the time Kyungsoo had to bandage Chanyeol’s hand because the big clumsy oaf dropped a bowl and cut himself trying to pick up the pieces. Kyungsoo sighs. The time they sat on Chanyeol’s bed and opened their university letters together, screaming with joy when they both got accepted.

 

Kyungsoo turns and leaves the room, carefully making his way back downstairs. Clutching the photo to his chest Kyungsoo leaves the house and walks to his car. He opens the passenger door and sets his bag down as well as the photo. Kyungsoo shuts the door and walks around to the driver’s side and gets in, getting the keys out of his bag and starting the car. He looks over at the burnt and crumbling house. Kyungsoo takes a deep breath as he puts the car in reverse and pulls out of the driveway and with a heavy heart, Kyungsoo drives away.


End file.
